Plunny Farm
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: This is a collection of Plunnies that I have decided to share. This covers many fandoms, most of them are crossover ideas, mainly with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Plunny Farm

By Ammie Hawk

Okay, so I don't normally do this, but I've got so many fic ideas that have gone pretty much nowhere. So I'm going to start posting ideas that pop into my head and don't go more than a page or two. If anyone is interested in adopting any of these Plunnies off my hands, just leave a review with your penname so I can follow the ideas further. Or if anyone is interested in seeing any of them go further by me, once again, leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Most of these ideas are stories that I want to read, but haven't found anywhere. Some of them have snippets of the first chapter, others are just ideas. I will also be including the pairings I would like to see, but if those don't work out, for whatever reason, that's neither here nor there. Anyway, each chapter will be a Plunny, so here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural DADA

AN: Okay, so this is not my idea, I got it from a meme that many of you may have seen.

Summary: In an AU Potterverse, some interesting Defense teachers come for Harry's seventh year.

Notes: Dumbledore hires Sam and Dean Winchester as Defense Professors, hoping that some of their Hunter tricks can help them defeat Voldemort.

Pairings: Negligible

Prologue

A loud ringing filled the shabby motel room, where two males were sleeping in the two queen beds. The dark haired one in the bed furthest from the door reached over to the night stand and fumbled for his cellphone. A moment later, a pillow sailed across to the other bed, startling the other occupant awake.

"Answer your phone, Sammy," the first man grumbled into his pillow.

"It's not mine," Sammy answered groggily. "Did you check yours?"

"No, I just chucked a pillow at you for no reason. Of course I checked mine."

"It has to be one of the backups," Sammy got up and grabbed two duffles, tossing one to the other man.

They each went through the bags quickly and efficiently. Finally, the first located the source of the annoyance that had woken them up. With a dark scowl, he checked the caller I.D. which came up with an unknown number, before hitting the talk button to connect the call.

"Hello?" he answered warily.

~Hello,~ a distinctly British voice replied. ~Am I speaking with John Winchester?~

"No, this is his son, Dean," green eyes cast a furtive glace to his brother. "Who the fuck are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed Avengers

Summary: Thanos has a new pawn and it's up to the Avengers to stop him, with the help of an unlikely trio. Welcome to San Francisco. Avengers/Charmed crossover

Notes: After the battle in New York, Loki informs the Avengers that he was working for someone else and that Thanos had another plan waiting in the wings: The Source of All Evil. Loki had overheard them talking about The Charmed Ones. So they pack up and head for San Francisco, where Natasha, who is really Prue in disguise, has 'found' some likely candidates for the Charmed Ones: the Halliwell sisters. Leo and Steve know each other from the war, and are very surprised to find each other in the twenty first century.


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar penpals

Summary: When he's taken to the Spirit World during the Solstice, Sokka receives a mysterious gift from a spirit. At Avatar Roku's temple Zuko receives the counterpart and they begin a secret correspondence.

Pairings: Zuko/Sokka, Aang/Katara

Prologue

"Sokka!" Katara cried as her brother emerged from the bamboo field left by the Hei Bai spirit.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for twenty-four hours," his sister explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

He took off, looking for some privacy. He found a small section of bushes and quickly relieved his full bladder. As he made his way back to the others, he felt something solid in his back pocket, something he was sure hadn't been there before. With a frown, he reached back and pulled out a slim leather bound book.

It wasn't overly big, maybe two hands long and one across. The cover had a strange swirling design on it, that could almost pass for a really decorative cloud. He flipped it open, only to find that all the pages were entirely blank. It was a journal of some sort, but how, and where did he get it?

He brushed it off for now as he slipped the journal inside his shirt. He'd figure it out later. Or maybe he'd give it to Katara. Girls liked that kind of thing, didn't they?


End file.
